Mephiles' Choice
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: Mephiles cares alot about Blaze, however, there is another girl that is crazy for him. In return, he is feeling crazy for her as well.


Mephiles' story:

I was at home that night, watching TV with Shadow. He was watching some stupid show that was on TV and I was pretty bored out of my mind so, it wouldn't hurt to keep the kid company. However, the more Shadow kept giggling, the more I wanted to punch him in the face.

But then... KNOCK KNOCK! Shadow went up to answer the door. As he opened the door... there stood his best friend, Silver. I really don't like that kid... and you will get to see why in a minute. So, he ran inside before the rain started to come down.

"Man, Silver! That was a close one!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Yeah... I almost got home, also, before Blaze can catch me.." Silver replied back.

"She was chasing you again?"

"Like always, Shads. I think the rain stopped her this time"

"You think she's still out there?"

"I know so. It started to rain and she was still after me.."

When I heard that, my heart dropped. I care so much for Blazey and for Silver to leave her out there in the rain... it kills me inside. The least he can do is let her come here to at least have a dry place to stay. Just the thought of Blazey standing there, crying for Silver while soaking wet, infuriates me.

"Um.. Silver? Did you say that you left Blazey out there where it's pouring?" I asked calmly.

"Well Mephiles, if you want to put it *that* way... yes" he replied.

"Shows what kind of person you are!"

I changed into my ooze form and flew out the window. As I was scanning the street, I landed on path on the side of a nearby toy store. I noticed that a girl... not too far away... was crying. To me, it sounded alot like Blazey's cry. So I walked closer towards the sound which eventually, lead me to a back ally.

In that ally, there were a ton of boxes. In which, one of them, I heard that same cry. I walked closer to that particular box and out came Blazey. She ran out to me, with her eyes closed, and glomped me.

"Silver! You came back for me!" Blazey said very excitedly.

"Um.. Blazey... I'm not Silver.."

"Mephiles..."

She looked up at me... stone cold in my eyes. When I looked at her, I can tell she was hurting. I still couldn't believe that Silver left her out here like this. However, what hurts the most is that she can still love such a selfish hog. Yep.. I said it... selfish hog. Mostly because when it comes to Blazey's safety, he only cares about himself... and Shadow of course.

"Mephiles... why doesn't he love me?" she said very teary eyed.

"I don't know, baby... I just don't know. Right now, let's just get you to a dry place"

Using my teleportation powers, I managed to get us back to the house in no time. When we got there... guess who we saw. Not only was Silver and Shadow there, but Silver's girlfriend, Rouge, was there and Gardon and Marine, the girl who has a serious crush on me.

"ITS MEPHILES!" she yelled excitedly as she ran towards me.

"Hey, long time no see" I said as I embraced her.

"Hey... Mephiles! What's going on there?" Shadow asked as he made kissy sounds.

"Can you *shut up*?" I asked rhetorically.

"Another thing, why is Blaze here?" Silver asked.

"I'm giving her a dry place to stay... deal with it"

"She better be with you at *ALL* times, Mephiles!"

"Oh... no! You *LEFT* her out there. She was going to catch a cold out there because of your carelessness. Now, you're going to make it up to her..."

"I will... promise..."

"Oh you better... because I will seriously get you if you don't make it up to that girl!"

After that, I just left for our room (meaning mine, Silver and Shadow's room). I just wanted to be in a peaceful place, without chatter around to better get my thoughts organized. As I laid on my bed... I had a series of thoughts come to my mind.

I thought about Blazey, and how beautiful she is. Also about how sweet, loving and caring of a girl she is. When I look at her now, I see an innocent girl with a crush on Silver... kinda like how Marine is with me. I don't know if Blazey would ever want to be with me, but the way she warms up to me... I can see it happening.

Besides, my heart is telling me to go with the girl that wants to me with me more... and that's Marine. I know that everyone teases me about me liking her back... but the truth is... I really do like her back. Very much so... that I'd consider going out with her.

Strangely enough, Blazey comes in to the room wanting to talk to me. So, I moved over to give her a little room for her to sit and she started to speak.

"Mephiles... I... I feel that... I mean to say that I... I... want to be with you..."

I sat up from the bed, took her hand, and looked her in the eye.

"Blazey, do you really want to take this chance? Because if you want to be my partner, then you can no longer chase after Silver. Why chase him when you have me?"

"I... still have a crush on Silver... but, I want to be with you.."

"I don't understand, Blazey. Why be with me if you still love Silver?"

"Because, I need him, Mephiles. I still need him"

"Why? If you have me? See what I'm getting at Blazey?"

Blazey shook her head as she gave me a hug.

"It's best that we are friends until you get over Silver. Not to be mean, but you still kinda... are... stuck on someone that doesn't care about you. But besides the point... you're not really in love with me, I feel that you want me just to be with me. Plus... there's another girl who loves me more than you do... and I'm considering giving her a chance."


End file.
